


[Podfic] Choreography

by GwenChan Pods (GwenChan)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety, Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Begging, Dom Katsuki Yuuri, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sub Victor Nikiforov, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwenChan/pseuds/GwenChan%20Pods
Summary: Waiting for Viktor to do his move is just another step into this dance.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 1





	[Podfic] Choreography

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Choreography](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13692231) by [deerna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerna/pseuds/deerna). 



**Original Text** : [Choreography](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13692231) by [Deerna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerna/pseuds/deerna)

 **Length** : 04:44, 4.5 MB 

**Download** : [MEGA (](https://mega.nz/file/1EhXDQQS#oiYpGq9F7i2g1gr5kYB0i8PadgyXCCicxaUFwOrWFIY)MP3), [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/vhgj20c5ibnxuhc/Choreography.mp3?dl=0) (MP3)

 **Streaming** : [MEGA](https://mega.nz/file/1EhXDQQS#oiYpGq9F7i2g1gr5kYB0i8PadgyXCCicxaUFwOrWFIY) (MP3), [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/vhgj20c5ibnxuhc/Choreography.mp3?dl=0) (MP3)

Thank you to the author for having given blanket permission to podfic. Kudos and comments are always very welcomed!


End file.
